Hallelujah
by Imagie
Summary: James ne veut plus aller bien ou mal selon le bon vouloir de Lily. Il lui dira avec les mots de Jeff Buckley, sur un fond d'Hallelujah...


**Hallelujah**

« -J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un accord secret. »

Sirius murmura ces mots à l'oreille de Lily qui eut un petit sursaut. Surprise, elle se retourna avec un regard de reproche et se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait. Tous deux étaient dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Dans la cheminée, le feux crépitait doucement, projetant sur le mur de grandes ombres louvoyantes. On était en plein milieu de l'hiver, il était cinq heure et la nuit était déjà tombée au dehors. C'était pour ces deux amis la dernière année à Poudlard, et bien que les examens soient encore à quelques mois d'eux, Lily révisait. Chaque soir, elle descendait de son dortoir et s'attaquait dans sa salle commune à un chapitre bien précis d'une matière particulière. Ce soit, c'était visiblement celui de l'Histoire de la Magie, plus précisément l'Antiquité. Agacée par l'arrivée brusque de son ami, et sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait s'investir dans sa tâche avant d'avoir éclaircie ses paroles mystérieuses, Lily ferma son énorme volume sur les mots « _Que David jouait et cela plaisait au Seigneur »_, et interrogea du regard le grand garçon brun qui la fixait avec malice.

« -Oui, Sirius? Fini-t-elle par demander devant le silence de ce dernier.

-On m'a dit qu'il y aurai eut une sorte de pacte entre toi et Servilio.

-Un pacte? Questionna Lily en essayant de garder son calme.

-Oui, un pacte, un accord... Comme en musique. Mais la musique te laisse tout à fait indifférente, n'est-ce pas? »

Lily fronça les sourcils, son ami passait bien rapidement d'un sujet à un autre. D'un coté, elle en était soulagée, mais cela l'étonna un instant, puis elle se rappela qu'elle parlait avec Sirius Black, l'impulsivité personnifiée.

« -La musique? Non, j'aime bien ça, surtout une des Bizzar'Sisters. Tu sais... Ça fait un peu comme cela, la quarte, la quinte, fredonna-t-elle.

-Oh oui, je vois très bien! Et après... L'accord mineur tombe et l'accord majeur s'élève! C'est très joli, admit-il. C'est un peu comme vois quelqu'un qu'on croyait son ami dévoiler son vrai jeu, et heureusement constater qu'une autre personne, à qui l'on accordait peut d'importance, devient un véritable ami. »

Lily rougit et ne répondit pas. Sirius lui rappelait intentionnellement un épisode douloureux qui avait eut lieux près du Lac deux ans auparavant. Le meilleur ami de Lily était à cette époque Servilus Rogue, un Serpentard de leur année. Ce jour-là, il l'avait insulté, et Lily n'avait plus jamais voulu lui parler, mais elle avait été ébranlée par la perte de cette amitié, et c'était James Potter, le coq de sa promotion, ainsi que ses amis, qui l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il put. C'était sûrement cela que voulait Sirius, qu'elle se souvienne qui avait vraiment été là pour elle. Lily savait parfaitement pourquoi il faisait ça : aujourd'hui, elle avait refusé une énième demande de James pour sortir avec lui.

« -Écoute, Sirius. Je vais te dire ce que je te répète depuis notre cinquième année et qui a un peu de mal à s'imprimer dans ta tête, on dirait. Je ne sortirai pas avec Potter, même si c'est un bon ami.

-Mais pourquoi Lily? James est sympa, drôle... Plaida son ami. Il paraît même qu'il est mignon.

-C'est comme ça, d'accord? Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi, alors laisse-moi réviser, d'accord? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix fatiguée.

-Bon... C'est bon pour ce soir, mais nous en reparlerons, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Amuse-toi bien avec les Babyloniens!

-Moque-toi... Moi au moins je révise!

-Avec cinq mois d'avances! »

Il sortit de la pièce, hilare, et Lily put se replonger dans sa lecture, au demeurant fort intéressante. Elle ouvrit le livre pile à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêté et reprit à «_ Le roi déchu compose __l'hallelujah _».

« -Eh, Cornedrue!

-Patmol, enfin! Mais où étais-tu?

-Dans la salle commune... Dit-il distraitement en cherchant des yeux quelqu'un derrière son ami. Où est- Lunard?

-Aucune idée. Tu l'as vu? Demanda avidement James.

-Bien sûr que je l'ai vu! Comment ne pas voir la seule élève qui révise au milieu du mois de février pour des examens en juin?

-Ne te moque pas! Ah, ma Lily... Parfaite, déjà au travail, déclara James sur un ton rêveur. Elle est si... Si...

-Si fêlée, oui! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'en mai j'aurai commencé mes révisions, alors...

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais, vilain, le coupa son ami, vexé.

-Je lui posais des questions à propos de cette rumeur, comme quoi elle aurait eut une sorte de pacte avec Servilio.

-Je vois, railla James. Ta foi était forte mais tu avais besoin de preuves.

-Après tout, ce n'étaient peut-être que des racontars. Mais elle n'a pas répondu, et on a parlé de toi. »

James devint d'un coup aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot dans un champs de blé. Il chercha d'abord à dissimuler son trouble, puis regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un autre de ses amis.

« -Lunard, je me demandais justement où tu étais encore!

-Eh bien, je... Commença le loup-garou. »

Sans plus se préoccuper de James, Sirius engagea la conversation avec son ami. Ne sachant que faire pour ramener dans leurs discutions le sujet de Lily, le jeune homme délaissé prit part au conciliabule et fit discrètement un signe à Remus qui s'empressa de prendre la parole.  
« -Au fait, James, tu as raconté à Patmol ton rêve d'hier? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

-C'est encore un rêve avec Lily? Questionna Sirius, excédé.

-Et comment! Racontes donc, James... Tu l'as vu se baignant sur la terrasse.

-Quelle terrasse? De quoi tu parles, Lunard? Je n'ai jamais rêvé de ça! S'écria James d'un ton peu convaincu.

-Mais tu l'encourages, aussi, toi! Vociféra Sirius. Depuis le début, tu es amoureux d'elle, Cornedrue, peux-tu le nier? Et ne plus, je sais très bien pourquoi! Sa beauté et le clair de lune t'ont renversé!

-Eh, oh, le clair de lune, il est en face de toi, Patmol, je te rappelle, dit Remus d'une voix glacée. Bref, reprit-il, après que tu l'ais bien regardée prendre son bain... Elle t'a attaché sur sa chaise de cuisine.

-Je t'ai vraiment raconté tout cela, Lunard? Parce que, là franchement... »

James ressemblait à une flaque, constatèrent ses deux amis. Il était comme ça depuis leur cinquième année. Il l'aimait déjà avant, ils en étaient presque sûrs, mais ce ne fut que cette année-là que James Potter, assuré de sa réputation, avait enfin osé se déclarer. Et il avait bien du mérite d'essayer encore malgré les échecs cuisants qu'il subissait. Sa dernière trouvaille pour plaire à Lily avait été de changer son style capillaire, au grand damne de Sirius et de la moitié des filles de Poudlard. James était une vraie guimauve, voilà ce que se disaient ses amis.

« -Cette fille est adorable, mais elle a fait de toi l'ombre de toi-même, continua Sirius. Elle a cassé ton trône et coupé tes cheveux.

-Même pas, se défendit faiblement l'intéressé. C'est ma mère qui les a coupé.

-Elle n'est pas bonne pour toi, vu ce qu'elle te fait inconsciemment subir, mon vieux.

-Mais si! Lily est gentille, Lily est belle, Lily est intelligente! Lily est... Divine...  
-Et de tes lèvres elle a tiré des hallelujah, acheva Remus sur un soupir fatigué. »

James marchait seul dans la grande pièce vide, à l'exception de quelques meubles et un miroir. Le jour passait encore par la fenêtre de verre bleu, projetant su les murs des reflets bleu irisés. La Salle sur Demande est vraiment magnifique avant la nuit, songea le jeune homme pour lui même. Hier, il avait eu une discussion animée avec Remus et Sirius et il lui avait bien fallu se rende à l'évidence : Lily faisait de lui un désespéré sans avenir dissociable du sien. Il était alors venu ici, dès le lendemain, car c'était une habitude les jours de grandes solitudes. Il ne réfléchit pas, il ne voulais pas penser. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre la plus proche et se mit à parler à voix basse. Il se parlait à lui-même et pourtant il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre.

« -Mon amour, je suis déjà venu ici. Plusieurs fois, et généralement après que tu m'aies repoussé, c'est une habitude. J'aime être ici pour y repenser pour digérer ce que tu me fait subir. J'en ai besoin, tu sais. J'aimerai vraiment qu'un jour tu me regarde autrement mais non, tu restes dédaigneuse. Alors je viens dans cette salle. Je connais cette pièce et j'ai marché sur ce sol. Ici, c'est mon exutoire, ma salle à penser. C'est presque un temple à l'amour que je te porte, un temple usé et triste, solitaire. Dis ainsi c'est ridicule, en fait. Comment pourrais-je vraiment t'aimer, c'est la question que se pose toute l'école. Comment James Potter, qui n'aime que ses amis et la célébrité pourrait-il être vraiment amoureux d'une fille aussi insignifiante que toi? Mais la raison est là. Je vivais seul avant de te rencontrer. Et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que maintenant, j'ai plus, que je suis moins seul, mais je suis sûr de ne pas avoir encore moins qu'avant de te connaitre. Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu... Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été amoureux de toi, en fait. Pas sur le moment. Tu étais petite, dans ta robe de sorcière... Tu n'étais pas belle, non, mais il y avait quelque chose de déterminé en toi, et cela m'a frappé. Tu l'affichais sur ton visage d'albâtre, tu brandissais une profonde émotion. J'ai vu ton drapeau sur ton arche de marbre. C'est une image tellement vielle, tellement utilisé et pourtant, c'est exactement ça. Alors, au fils des ans, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je croyais que cet amour serait une révélation, une explosion. Une guerre glorieuse et victorieuse. Mais l'amour n'est pas une marche de victoire. C'est pire que tout, l'amour, et c'est ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est une douleur sourde et froide, un espoir fou et sordide. Une joie morbide d'être proche, du verre brisé à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes. Lorsqu'il n'est pas partagé, l'amour c'est... C'est un hallelujah froid et brisé. »

« -Lily! »

Lily se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Remus. Elle le toisa et l'interrogea des yeux sur sa tenue, quelque peu excentrique. Après tout, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait voir le jeune homme avec une robe de sorcier rose à fleurs.

« -Bonjour Rem'! Un petit problème avec Sirius, je suppose?

-Comment as-tu deviné? Demanda le jeune homme ironiquement. Il faut que je te parle.

-De James, c'est cela? Je n'ai rien à te dire sur Potter, Remus. »

Le jeune homme avait complètement oublié à quelque point son amie se fermait vite lorsqu'il s'agissait de James. Il y avait toujours eu de l'électricité entre eux deux, mais personne n'aurait pu dire si c'était positif ou non.

« -Écoute, Lily... Il faut vraiment qu'on en parle, la supplia-t-il. Il fut un temps où tu me laissais savoir.... Ce qui se passait vraiment dessous tout ça. »

Remus avait eu une brève hésitation, n'osant visiblement pas prononcer le nom de son ami de peu de brusquer encore plus la jeune fille qui était déjà à fleur de peau. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lily ne se confiait qu'à Rémus et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne lui parlait plus de James, car elle les savait très proche et ne voulait pas que son ami puisse aller répéter à Potter tout ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui. Elle s'en voulait mais ne parlait plus jamais de ses problèmes à Rémus, par peur que quelque chose se passe, en fait. Lui avait très bien vu qu'elle s'éloignait, qu'elle se faisait plus discrète. Il avait crut un temps qu'ils étaient amis mais Lily était tellement secrète qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec certitude ce qu'elle pensait des gens. Cela faisait mal à Remus de l'admettre, mais il aimait beaucoup Lily et supporterait très mal qu'elle lui avoue ne pas avoir confiance en lui, au fond.  
« -Mais maintenant tu ne me montres plus jamais ça, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-il avec dépit.

-Remus, ce n'est pas cela! Je... Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis, se justifia-t-elle platement.

-Oui. Si jamais...

-Lily! Oh! Euh... Salut Rem'... »

James venait d'arriver et fixait ses amis comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois, surtout Rémus, toujours affubé de sa robe rose. Le jeune homme brun, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de se moquer, ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était pâle, l'air un peu agar.

« -Remus, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Lily, s'il te plait? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et c'est très important...

-Oh! Oui, bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Remus. De toute façon, nous avions fini, n'est pas Lily?

-Ou... Oui. »

Lily et James regardent un instant Remus s'en aller, sa robe de sorcier rose à fleur volant autour de lui, puis la jeune fille s'écarta un peu et regarda de manière très insistante son ami, lui demanda des yeux ce qui lui arrivait. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle prit la parole.

« -Alors, Potter, que me veux-tu?

-Lily... Je voulais te dire, c'est fini. »

La première réaction qu'eût la rouquine fut de rire aux éclats. Potter, déclarant que _c'était fini _alors qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, c'était comique, surtout lorsque, comme elle, on connaissait ce garçon. Ce n'était pas le genre à abandonner. Voyant l'air grave et la mine sombre de son ami, Lily se reprit. Il était sérieux, visiblement.

« -Fini, Potter? Que veux-tu dire?

-Et bien, fini, toi et moi. Enfin, plutôt moi que toi, d'ailleurs. J'en ai assez de m'acharner et de ne rencontrer qu'un mur froid, d'essayer de te faire comprendre alors que tu n'écoutes pas, de t'aimer à sens unique. Regarde, même la façon dont tu m'appelles est glacée! « _Potter_ », comme si je te dégoutais, comme si nous n'étions pas amis. Parce que oui, Lily, je croyais que nous étions amis, je croyais t'avoir prouvé que je t'aimais assez pour te réconforter sans rien attendre en retour, que j'aimais ta compagnie même en temps qu'amie. Servilio n'était pas là, ces deux dernières année, lorsque tu allais mal, mais moi toujours! Et pourtant, tu refuses encore de reconnaître qu'il n'est pas ton ami, alors qu'après ce que j'ai fait, tu ne veux pas admettre que je puisse t'aimer vraiment. C'est fini, Lily, je ne t'aime plus. Enfin, si, encore maintenant, lorsque je me tiens en face de toi, je n'arrive pas à haïr ce visage dont je connais chaque traits et que je redécouvre lorsque tu le tournes vers moi. Je ne peux détester ces cheveux à l'éclat si charmant, si pur, si chaud. Mais j'ai fait en partie mon deuil, Lily, et bientôt je ne t'aimerai plus. »

Lily restait immobile au milieu du couloir. Ainsi, James Potter, adoré de l'école entière, ne l'aimait plus? Elle avait toujours su qu'au fond, elle appréciait James. Plusieurs fois, elle avait envisagé de répondre oui, de sortir avec lui, d'être heureuse. Mais le bonheur lui faisait peur, avec tout ce qu'il engendrait. Serait-elle vraiment heureuse? James était-il celui qu'il lui fallait? Et, plus que tout, saurait-elle se passer de ces marques d'attention particulières que lui prodiguait James? C'était surtout pour cela que Lily ne savait pas dire oui au jeune homme, parce qu'il la distinguait des autres et qu'elle existait pour quelqu'un plus que quelqu'un d'autre. S'ils sortaient ensemble, ce jeu avec James cesserait, et Lily ne serait plus qu'une jeune fille parmi les autres.

Elle le regarda partir, la mort dans l'âme. Pouvait-elle encore le rattraper? Il fut un temps où un mot de sa part le faisait accourir, où un geste le rendait heureux pour la journée.

« -Po... James, attends! »

Lily courut jusqu'à lui et se colla dans son dos, l'étreignant de ses petits bras. James ne bougea pas, ne fit pas un mouvement. Sur son visage, on lisait clairement l'indécision, et tout son être était crispé.

« -Ainsi, tu ne m'aimes plus, dit la jeune fille dans un souffle lugubre comme un sanglot. Mais souviens-toi du moment où je bougeais en toi... Où je changeais en toi, dans ton cœur, où mon statut n'étais pas défini. Où j'étais encore Evans, et non Lily. Ce moment, t'en souviens-tu? C'est celui que tu vas retrouver, désormais. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu avais détesté cette période, que tu te trouvais trop arrogant, trop méchant, trop Serpentard...

-Lily, soupira James en se relâchant. Je ne t'aimerai pas parce que tu fais de moi quelqu'un de mieux, tu sais. J'ai trop souffert de ton indifférence. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas avouer...

-Tais-toi, tais-toi! Cria la jeune femme. Tu n'en sais rien, Potter. Dans ce monde, nous avons tous souffert, et moi aussi! Et la sainte colombe aussi!

-Personne n'a souffert plus que moi de l'indifférence de quelqu'un, je crois. T'aimer, oui, je peux surement encore, si tu me le demande. Je t'aime encore, d'ailleurs. T'aimer sans rien, pour du vent, je pourrai. Mais t'aimer pour du mépris, pour des tornades de moqueries et de refus, je ne peux plus, Lily, pardonne-moi. »

Il prit les bras de Lily toujours accrochés à son torse et les laissa tomber, lentement. Elle ne fit pas un geste, pas un mouvement pour l'arrêter, et il se retourna. Elle n'osait pas le regarder alors que lui la contemplait comme si c'était la dernière fois. Enfin, elle prit la parole.

« -Je vais te raconter une histoire. Il était une fois un garçon nommé James Potter et une fille, Lily Evant. Ils étaient tous deux dans la même école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Mais ils ne sont pas nous, James était moins arrogant et Lily moins orgueilleuse. Le meilleur ami de Lily n'était pas Severus Rogue. Alors, ils, nous, nous aimions. Nous pouvions, nous y arrivions. Et chaque souffle que nous respirions était un hallelujah. »

Cela faisait une semaine que James et Lily ne se parlaient plus, qu'ils ne se regardaient plus. Beaucoup de gens dans l'école l'avait remarqué, mais personne n'osait rien dire. Personne à part Severus Rogue, qui était bien content que Lily n'adresse plus la parole à ce prétentieux de Potter.

Sirius et Rémus, eux, n'étaient pas satisfaits. Ils avaient poussé James à parler à Lily, mais pensaient que cela allait améliorer la situation, non l'aggraver.

James ne semblait, quant à lui, ne plus rien ressentir. Il passait dans les couloirs, l'œil vide, le teint pâle. En une semaine, il était devenu creux.

Lily, elle, ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle avait essayé de redevenir comme les autres, d'être une dans la masse, mais c'était bien trop dur. Elle avait besoin de Potter, en fait. Et il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le ramener, de faire en sorte qu'il s'intéresse de nouveau à elle. Lily avait peur de ce qui allait arriver, mais elle avait plus peur encore que la situation actuelle reste pour toujours.

Elle l'intercepta à la sortie du cours de Potion commun avec les Serpentards. Elle se plaça devant lui, le regard décidé mais inquiet. James la fixa sans la voir réellement, puis réalisa que c'était bien elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle l'interrompit.

« -James, écoute-moi. J'ai toujours crut que tu te moquais de moi, que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment. L'autre jour, j'ai compris que si. De mon coté, je te repoussais toujours pour que tu reviennes, parce que je me disais que cela ne te faisait pas de mal et surtout, surtout parce que j'avais besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, James, je n'arrive pas à vivre si tu ne me regardes pas. Je t'aime. »

James la regarda bouche-bée, eu un demi-sourire et dit, avant de l'embrasser :

« -Bien, il y a peut-être un dieu là-haut. »

Dans leur coin, Sirius et Remus, qui étaient, en bons voyeurs, restés pour observer, jubilèrent. Enfin, Lily et James! Depuis le temps qu'il attendaient cela.

« -Tu sais quoi, Rem', nous sommes géniaux.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit ironiquement Rémus.

-Non, sérieusement!

-Tu sais, c'est bien que cela se finisse ainsi... Mais tout ce que j'ai jamais appris de l'amour n'incarne pas forcément ce qu'ils ont fait, dit-il en désignant le couple du doigt.

-Oui, je sais bien. Pour en revenir à notre discussion de l'autre jour, je me posais une question... La question... Était comment tuer quelqu'un qui t'as surpassé?

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

-Et bien, en amour, je me demandais comment éliminer un adversaire plus fort que soit, clarifia Sirius.

-Tu ne peux pas. »

Tous deux se turent en regardant vers Severus Rogue, qui était lui aussi resté pour vois ce qui se produirait. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieur, son visage était fermée. Se sentant observé, il s'enfuit en courant, sous l'indifférence totale de Lily qui ne voyait que James.

« -Lui, il va en pleurer longtemps, jusqu'à la nuit, reprit Sirius.

-Et lui, dit Remus en désignant James, il a vu quelque chose de très clair, aujourd'hui. Mais... Ce ne sont pas des pleurs que tu entends la nuit, lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour, c'est autre chose, je le sais...  
-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière, non-plus...

-C'est un hallelujah froid et brisé , conclurent-ils en même temps. »

Lily et James s'embrassaient toujours.


End file.
